Freefalling
by Niknakz93
Summary: :AU/AH: Klaus is a successful artist living and working in Chicago, about to celebrate his birthday. It's just his luck that his brother decides to spice up his non-existent love life by ordering lascivious call-girl Caroline Forbes to entertain him for the evening, no strings attached. Someone should have told him that before he ends up falling head over heels for her. -Klaroline-


**Freefalling.**

_-For my Neha and Laura-_

So-! I was listening to a song and this idea just wandered fully formed into my head and was like- "Hey! Write me! You know you want to." And the little bitch was right. So viola! AU/AH Klaroline! M for a reason. Yes, expect a good bit of naked Klaroline anyway. Trying something new, more mature and adult. Hope you like and drop a review. Want more? I'll carry it on if enough people want me to continue ^-^ thank you my brilliant, epic readers! x

* * *

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

-Imagine Dragons – Demons-

_x_

"_Work! Goddamn you-!"_ The young man hissed as he shoved at the glass front of the vending machine, glaring at the Twix that was stuck right at the end of the silver spiral, his face a truly sour expression. He was starving, and that was lunch.

Klaus hit the glass again now with both palms, determined to receive his prize, but it refused to fall down. He sighed in exasperation and rested his forehead upon the cool of the glass while he thought of every obscenity possible, growling out. "Once again, the vending machine triumphs." He hit it once more, half-heartedly and just stared as the Twix fell down at last, resting until Klaus stooped down and snagged the damn thing at last.

He shoved the offending chocolate bar into the pocket of his jeans, feeling triumphant as he strolled through the almost endless corridors, returning to his office where he picked up his pen and twirled it between his fingers. Klaus yawned a little as he slouched back in his seat. Why did they make these damn chairs so uncomfortable? Posturepedic? Like hell it was.

Klaus' eyes flickered to his project now, feeling more than bored. Why did he have to draw all this shit on the city? The structures and landscapes for some client he was yet to know the name of. Apparently it was for the city hall, but he didn't think so. They were too small to be on display to the public. Hmm, maybe a private room then.

What pulled the young man out of his thoughts was a bang, a party popper bang. He swore to himself once more as the people barged into his office, but cracking a smile as his sister perched herself at the end of his desk with a wide grin upon her face as she told him "Happy birthday."

"Oh god, since when did my birthday call for a family meeting?" He chuckled out, leaning back more in his seat as his brothers stepped in as well. Elijah shrugged, replying in an amused voice. "It only happens once a year."

Klaus rolled his eyes, knowing that this wasn't just some innocent visit. That smirk on Kols face pretty much confirmed his suspicions, even more when he folded his arms and asked. "When do you get off?"

He glanced to the clock." Ten minuets" then cocked a brow, asking suspiciously. "What's going on?" At that, Rebekah rolled her eyes, tutting out. "Jesus, Kol. You suck."

"Pretty sure _you_ suck, dear sister. Literally." Kol smirked broadly at his younger sister who grimaced in disgust and threw the electric pencil sharpener at him, dodging it smoothly with a laugh. Klaus wasn't amused, however, when the shavings exploded all over the floor. He was going to get into trouble for that shit.

"Everyone, out!" He bellowed, a scowl upon his face as he placed a hand upon each of Rebekah and Kols backs and shoved them out the door, chucking Elijah out as well. A huff later and Klaus shut the door behind them, ignoring Kol who yelled through the door. "You better get your ass to the club later!"

"Shoo!" Klaus called back, rolling his eyes and turned to glare at the mess upon the midnight blue colored carpet. Pencil shavings and paper streamers from the popper. Dear god that family sometimes, he just wanted to throttle them.

Plus someone had stolen his Twix…

**-Freefalling-**

Kol and Rebekah Mikaelson owned a club in downtown Chicago, aptly named _Mikaelsons, _quite the hit with all that partied there. Kol had a taste for Spring Break, proms, any party he could find when he was younger. He'd loved them so much he didn't want the adrenalin and fun to end, so as soon as he and Rebekah graduated High School, they'd tapped into their families endless money supply and buying a vacant, for sale building and turning it into a bar.

Their parents were livid, but even they had to admit that the pair had made a living from this place. So much that Elijah had been shoved into the business too, in charge of the money, savings and takings.

The front of the bar was almost completely just glass but for the narrow bits and pieces of black that kept it in place. the glass itself was tinted dark, almost black itself. The name of the place was set in a script style above the place in white that was illuminated from behind at night.

Klaus sighed as he shoved the double doors open and strolled inside. It was lavishly done inside as well as the out. Red ruled the roost in the main room. He strolled through the rather quiet for once place to the VIP area where the music was playing. It was Falling In Reverse, one of Kols favorite bands.

The man himself was laid out across one of the corner sofas, calling to his brother as he walked in. "Oi! Nik! What the hell took you so long?"

Klaus sighed as he took a seat opposite, not looking around as the heels clacked across the floor and he smirked out. "Am I going to look at you dear sister and think you a hooker?" he hissed as the young woman in question slapped the back of his head, setting a martini down before him and sat beside Kol. Klaus still smirked at the knee length black dress she had on, breathing out under his breath just to get on her nerves. "Hooker."

Rebekah flashed him a sarcastic smile, brushing her tight blonde curls from her bare shoulders as she took a sip of her own drink before saying in reply, voice bitter. "Remind me to smash your birthday present now, yeah?"

"You mean you actually bought me something this year?" Klaus asked, pretending to sound more than shocked. The girl said nothing, just scoffing in defiance- she was all too used to it, him and Kol ganging up on her.

"Did you get me anything this year, Kol? Or are you still holding onto your money like the greedy bastard you are?" Klaus now asked his brother, knowing what the answer was straight away as the young man cocked a brow and snorted, raising his hands to adjust the collar of his black shirt, fixing a shiny button while he was there. It was a No. but Kol had to ask a moment later. "What about your girlfriend?"

"Nik has a girlfriend? Why wasn't I informed of this?" Rebekah scowled, tapping a finger upon her bare knee as she looked at the pair in turn, finally settling her gaze accusingly at Klaus who laughed out. "Because there isn't one, Rebekah. Where do you hear these things, Kol? I'd really like to know."

Kol looked sour as he realized his sources had been lying, setting his glass down and rolling his eyes. "Since when did you actually _have _a girlfriend anyway? Weren't you something like eighteen?"

"Probably."

"Your birthday is today. Your twenty _eighth, _Nik. Have you even got laid? I know a few girls who think artists sexy, I'm sure I-"

"I'm sorry, since when did my birthday become a day for 'oh, let's interrogate Niklaus about his love life?'" Klaus snarled in annoyance- and they all wondered why he never visited or even had a drink at their bar. It was something along these lines of this every single bloody time. He was sick of it. Just because his brother had a new girl in his bed next to every night didn't mean he was the same. Sure, he probably wouldn't pass up some female company if the opportunity presented itself, but Jesus. He wasn't a manwhore.

"I may have to actually buy you something this year." Kol smirked, and Klaus didn't like that glint in his dark eyes. It was along the lines of being mischievous. Suddenly, Klaus didn't want a present from him this year; it'd only be something beyond the joke. He watched him beckon Rebekah over, whispering something in her ear. Klaus didn't hear it, but it amused his sister as she sniggered with laughter and nodded. "Yes. Do that. I'll toss a few dollars in."

"Why do I have the feeling that I'm going to attempt murder with you both?" Klaus muttered, hearing Rebekah snigger once more. "You'll love it Nik. I assure you."

Kol got to his feet now and strolled forwards, clapping his brother on the shoulder as he told him in amusement. "Loosen up big brother. Have a drink. It's going to be quite the party here tonight, so get hammered already."

"I have work. Work that doesn't involve using all the moves in the Karma Sutra."

"Hmm, I'm sure there's a few I haven't done yet." Kol replied innocently, sending his brother a sly wink as he walked out and almost immediately, the music in the place rose.

"Come on-" Rebekah told him, snagging the glass from her brothers hand dragged him into the main dancing area where Klaus just sighed in defeat, closing his eyes and shaking his head as he realized his brother had indulged in adding a pair of cages complete with dancers no doubt in the corners on podiums.

"Why do you let him get away with all this?" He asked her as he lounged against the counter of the bar, stealing the bottle of vodka from under it and knocking back a swig. Rebekah shrugged, muttering in response. "They were my idea."

"If I catch you in one of them-"

"You're going to do what Nik? We're not in Kindergarten anymore, or High School."

"Oh? Who was the one to knock the teeth of your damn bullies out, huh?"

"…you."

"Yes. And just remember that Kol was one of the crowd, laughing on the sidelines." Klaus snapped, setting his bottle down a little too hard- he used to be bad. Bad to the bone, just like Kol when he was younger, nineteen years old. It took a night of nonstop partying and ending up punching this man that had been hitting on Rebekah, a sleazy thing that scared her. He'd been stabbed in the side for it, making him realize he would end up in hospital a lot more times than once if he didn't man up. It had been a close call, the knife just missing one of his kidneys. He had his demons, and partying hard was the thing that activated it.

Rebekah still felt guilty about the time he'd gotten stabbed. If only she hadn't ran to him and asked for help… he was drunk out his face. How else would he resolve it than strolling up to the man and asking, at first polite to leave her alone. But then the man had insulted him, and Klaus snapped.

Rebekah said nothing as her brother picked up the bottle along with the coke one and mixed them together, knocking it back with a sigh of. "You all better make this an epic night if I'm going to work tomorrow with a hangover."

"_It's what we do big brother."_

In almost no time at all, Klaus was laughing with yet another alcoholic drink in his hand. They had returned to the VIP area, well past ten at night now and Kol had invited his girls to join them. The man himself sat comfortably between a pair of gorgeous blondes, one of them locked at the lips with him. Klaus rolled his eyes and tugged the other girl over to steal a kiss but Kol broke away and tutted, tugging his other girl close. "Mine, brother. Go get your own."

"I can't be bothered."

"Luckily, I sorted one out for you." Kol smirked, picking up his phone and Klaus arched a brow as he caught _"You can head over now darling."_ Klaus scowled as he set his glass down, hissing. "What have you been up to?"

"Well, I'm a naughty boy, Niklaus." Kol smiled sweetly, turning back to his girl and resumed the hungry kissing they had been doing beforehand. It made Klaus wonder what the hell his brother had been doing, and since Rebekah was nowhere in sight, he guessed she was in on this. What would Kol give as a gift?

He'd soon find out.

"_Niklaus Mikaelson?"_

Klaus glanced up to spy the most gorgeous young woman dressed in a short and strapless blood red dress with long, curled flowing honey blonde hair stood in the doorway, looking between himself and Kol who grinned, beckoning her in where he said smugly to his brother. "This is Caroline."

And in that instant, Klaus understood and rolled his eyes at Kol, telling him with a laugh. "You are impossible, Kol. I'm not doing it."

"You wanted a birthday present, Happy Birthday Niklaus!" Kol winked, getting to his feet and strolled over to the girl named Caroline, pressing an extra fifty dollars into her hand and told her just loud enough for Klaus to hear-

"_Make sure he has a good night."_

The girl flashed him a playful smirk, tittering out. "Are you doubting me, Mikaelson?"

"Not at all darling." Kol replied, then looked over to his brother, saying almost innocently. "The spare room upstairs is unlocked and free. Have fun."

Then he was gone and Klaus just gaped- was Kol being serious? Yes. Yes he was.

"Whoa, love- don't I get the option of backing out?" Klaus muttered as she stepped over, her heels clacking against the floor. She arched a delicate brow as she trailed a finger up the front of his chest, her talons matching the dress and voice seductive as she replied. "You mean you actually _want _to back out?" Caroline never waited for a reply as she pushed him backwards and onto the sofa and straddled his lap in an instant while her hands trailed their way up and rested at the sides of his muscled shoulders. Klaus couldn't help but gulp as the beautiful young woman brushed her lips, almost teasingly against his own as he breathed out his reply of "Look sweetheart, you're really very beautiful but-"

"_Hush birthday boy. I promised your brother I'd give you a good time, and a good time is what I plan on giving." _

Klaus let the woman capture his lips to her cherry red ones, thoughts trying to get through his intoxicated mind. At least his brother had picked a classy one, not something slutty. But even still, he was going to murder his brother the next time he saw him for organizing _this. _At least it was just a one night thing, and no one had to find out.

Why couldn't he have some fun once in a while?

As the young womans right hand traveled down to the front of his jeans, Klaus caught her wrist and hissed. "Not here. Where anyone can just walk in."

"As you wish." She muttered against his lips, climbing off him and tugged him up by his hand while Klaus led the way around the crowd and past the staff door, upstairs to the spare bedroom where he could crash if he ever needed it.

"What's your name again?" Klaus asked as the exquisite woman shoved him into the rather modern and stylish bedroom, locking the door with a swift twist of the lock. She never said anything for a start as she locked her aqua eyes with his own sky hues, a simple but sexy smile appeared on her face and she muttered salaciously against his lips as Klaus' hips were straddled once more as he was shoved onto the bed.

"My name is Caroline."

She nipped at his lips now as her hands moved their way up his chest, popping open buttons as they went, making Klaus finally get into the spirit of the situation and found the girls zipper, almost hurriedly the way he yanked it down. Caroline undid the last button of his shirt now, pushing it off his shoulders and allowing him to tug the dress up over her head, blonde curls dancing upon her bare shoulders before Klaus brushed them back with a hand where it trailed down her smooth toned back to the clasp of her bra, undoing it swiftly.

"Mmmn, someone's a big and ready birthday boy." She breathed against his lips as dainty fingers traced their way across the rapidly growing front of his jeans, seated upon his thighs, popping open his top button and slid her hand inside and taking Klaus by surprise, causing his eyes to widen and next to gasp out. "Oh fuck-"

Caroline smiled sweetly and proceeded to rub teasingly against him, her other hand going to his bare chest and pushing him flat onto the bed, murmuring to him. "You just relax birthday boy and let me-" Klaus bit his bottom lip as she moved her hand from outside of his boxers to in, closing his eyes and leaning his head back, groaning out. "If you say so love."

Klaus' breathing was growing heavier by the second as she pulled her hand out and proceeded to tug his zipper down, yanking his jeans and boxers down simultaneously. He glanced up as she completely undressed him, fingers brushing the silk of her unclasped bra and pulled it away, cupping her voluptuous breasts into a hand each as Caroline relived herself of panties.

"You are exquisite…" Klaus just mumbled huskily under his breath as the young woman kissed her way up his tones and muscled chest, ending at his lips where she replied softly, smoothly. "And you are devilishly handsome, Niklaus."

"Call me Klaus." He replied, voice barely higher than a whisper. Caroline arched a brow and made him bite his lip ever harder as she guided herself with ease onto his rigid length, seating herself atop him and running a hand once more up his chest as she smiled, rocking herself gently for a moment and telling him. "A sexy man complete with matching name. Mmn I like."

His eyes were shutting once more as a throe of pleasure crept through his veins like wildfire. As Caroline started up a steady rhythm, a moan at the back of her throat with every thrust.

Klaus just thought now as he tilted his head back that he'd have to thank Kol for hooking him up with such a divine beauty. His hands now traveled down to rest upon her gyrating hips as her thrusting became more wild and erratic. Damn, a right little wildcat this Caroline was as well, knowing just how to press all his buttons just the way he liked it, feeling his toes very nearly curl in pleasure.

A groan sounded in his throat now as he felt the delicious blondes fervid walls contract around him, continuing her lustful assault upon him, her hands tracing the contours of his chest with light touches. The beauteous young woman didn't have to work extra hard on her newest man, her sheer beauty alone pretty much did the trick.

Klaus could only stand being dominated for a short while before flipping them over and hovering above her with a dark and playful grin, capturing her ruby lips to his own in a hungry, heated kiss as he pulled out of her heated, moist core almost completely before ramming back into her with a husky grunt. Caroline hitched a leg up onto his hips, holding in a vice like grip as he mercilessly, repeatedly thrusted into her, making the young woman gasp and arch her hips in time with his own while a hand went to his back, feeling her own talons sink into the hard muscled flesh there.

"Oh- fucking… hell-" Caroline moaned out, eyes widening and head tilting back willingly as the mans hungry lips searched out the underside of her chin, his pace hard and heavy, relentless.

Klaus hissed in both pain and pure delectation as the young womans nails sank ever deeper into his back, her own arching sharply against the silken sheets until she felt that edge approach, falling over it with a muffled moan into the mans shoulder as he followed right after. His thrusts grew slower and erratic now until he came to a full stop, only now realizing he wasn't the only one with a light sheen of sweat adorning his body.

Caroline lay there with her chest heaving and heart next to galloping as Klaus got off her to lie next to her where he breathed out. "Whew." There was silence for a few minuets while Caroline regained her composure, laughing under her own breath. "I think that's the first genuine one I've had."

That caught Klaus' attention as he turned onto his side and cocked a brow, shaking his head a little. "What, you usually fake orgasms? That's really made me wonder now."

Caroline placed a finger upon his lips now, replying quietly. "Have no fear birthday boy, I wasn't telling a lie when I said that. Take it as a compliment."

"If you say so sweetheart." Klaus mumbled, cocking his head at the girl- such a gorgeous, exquisite thing. How did she ever get into this business? Did she choose it? Forced into it? He didn't even know her last name. But somehow, he knew she wouldn't tell him that.

"Stay the night? My brother did pay for you all night I'm guessing? Don't worry love, I don't bite."

Caroline actually smiled at that, laughing under her breath as she replied. "Fine, fine. You win birthday boy." She flashed him a cheeky little smile as she shuffled closer and let herself mould into his arms as if she belonged there, closing her eyes in something that was almost contentment.

Klaus just ran a hand through his messed up, more than ragged hair before reaching up and hitting the light switch to turn it off, letting his arms creep around the young womans waist, eyes shutting in the process.

Damn he loved birthdays now more than ever.

_-Thank you for reading and drop a review?-_


End file.
